


A Burn in the Chest

by outdated



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Everyone Is Alive, IT - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, but it was fun, pain connects them, pennywise fucked off, this took me a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outdated/pseuds/outdated
Summary: Aches in the hands, tears in the skin, all caused by one's soulmate.Stanley Uris watched all his friends find their soulmates and fall in love. Watched them share their pain while knowing who felt the same thing they did. He couldn't say the same for himself.





	A Burn in the Chest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for stanlon and soulmate aus so I wrote one
> 
> i wrote something pleasant for once and i Enjoyed It

Stanley Uris could remember small flashes of dull pain that he sometimes felt on his skin. It kept his hope alive that he did indeed have a soulmate out there, but it sometimes discouraging when the thoughts that it was all in his head creeped in. He always had to remind himself that the phantom nicks in his skin weren't in his head and that his soulmate really was out there.

He remembered asking his mother what soulmates were after another student in his second grade class was talking about going on an adventure to find his that day. So he went to his mother and asked what he was talking about. She explained to him how when everyone was born, there was someone out there who they were destined to fall in love with. They had a connection to that person, and whatever pain they felt, their soulmate felt too. Stan didn't quite understand it at the time, but he was fascinated by it. He always tried his best to avoid falling at recess because he didn't want to hurt his soulmate. Sometimes Stan would be sitting at his desk and reading a book and his hands would start to ache and it always made him smile until his little eight year old cheeks were sore. He didn't mind the ache though, because he was just happy knowing he would be like his mommy one day and have someone that would hug him. He looked forward to it.

He remembered at how at just twelve years old, he watched his best friend find his soulmate. In the summer before his eighth grade year, he, Bill Denbrough, Richie Tozier, and Eddie Kaspbrak went to go play out by the barrens. Bill had met another boy called Ben Hanscom who offered to help them build a dam in the river after Henry Bowers had carved an ‘H’ into Ben’s stomach and then destroyed the first. It had gone well, but Eddie slipped on a wet rock and ended up falling into the shallow waters edge. Both he and Richie cried out, and Richie collapsed. Both boys were clutching their arms and Stan looked on, horrified when he saw Eddie’s arm bent at an awkward angle. Nothing was wrong with Richie’s arm, other than the searing pain he shared with Eddie. No one had really expected it considering Richie always said he couldn't have a soulmate because he never felt the phantom pain others spoke of, and since he always had bandaids somewhere on him, if Eddie felt the scrapes too, he never alluded to it. Eddie was brought to a hospital and fixed up, and after that he and Richie were more inseparable than they were before the incident.

Stan knew it was rare that people found their soulmate so early in life, but Stan was just a little jealous. Though for now he had to live with getting lost in the aches in his hands and legs and the occasional feeling of getting a scrape on his arm, though there was none really there.

He remembered when in the tenth grade Richie befriended a girl named Beverly Marsh who had moved to Derry, Maine with her Aunt. She joined their little losers club the next day.

It was a Friday when they all gathered at Bill’s house to have a sleepover when Richie was retelling the story of how Eddie broke his arm and he finally realized they were soulmates for the millionth time for everyone, but for the first time to Beverly. When he was finished talking he kissed Eddie - much to Eddie’s embarrassment. Beverly then confided in them that she never felt much from her soulmate, other than the normal burning in her legs when her soulmate was presumably running. She said there was only one time she felt an awful pain, but couldn't find the one who had caused her hurt. They all listened intently as she described a time three years ago when it felt like someone was cutting her stomach with a knife. She told them how she screamed, until it stopped a few minutes later. The whole group looked at her in silence for a moment, until Ben cautiously lifted up his sweatshirt and revealed a scar shaped like an ‘H’ on his stomach.

“Was it in this spot?” He asked slowly, expecting rejection.

“It was,” she whispered, “And...it was shaped like that too.”

They kissed in front of everyone then and there. It was sweet until Richie ruined it with a nasty comment, which earned him a shove from the newfound couple.

Again, Stan found himself feeling jealous all over again. Other people in school were finding the people they were meant to be with, but he was still all alone. Sure, the vast majority of people his age still hadn't found their soulmate either, but he still felt a little left out. He was so used to the little aches that plagued his limbs that he almost never noticed it anymore.

All he could do was wait.

He heard stories of people seriously hurting themselves in an attempt to find their soulmate if they were anywhere nearby. Stan swore to himself he would never do that, but when he was halfway through his last year of high school and he still was quite lonely, he started to think those people weren't so insane. Richie had Eddie, Ben had Beverly, Bill had found a lovely girl named Audra the year before. Stan had himself.

\--

Mike Hanlon left the family farm when he was eighteen years old to finally go to college.

“Good morning.”

Stan turned around from the current stack of boxes he was staring at to see a nice looking boy standing in the doorway.

“My name is Mike, I assume we’re roommates.”

Stan was surprised into silence for only a moment. “Oh. Right, yeah we must be,” he said and stuck his hand out.

“Well, you going to tell me your name anytime soon?” Mike laughed and took his hand, but pulled him into a hug. He wanted to make friends here, it was one of the reasons he left to farm to go to school. He figured befriending his roommate was a good start.

“I’m Stan,” he said simply, trying to hide his discomfort at the sudden contact.

“Well Stan, I’m glad to meet you. I’ve got some things to bring up here and then maybe we can go around campus together. You know, see what kind of clubs and such there are here.”

“I actually have some friends that go here too and we were going to go out. You’re free to join us though.”

“Are you sure you don't mind me tagging along?”

“It’s alright, don't worry. I don't mind and no one else will.”

Mike found himself smiling so widely he probably looked like a creep to Stan, but he really couldn't help it. “Thank you, let me know when you’re leaving.”

Stan nodded, and they got to unpacking and arranging their dorm room.

\--

Stan found that the aching in his hands and feet had stopped and was replaced with a longing for his roommate. He found himself wishing to reach out and just touch him and sometimes wanted to dig his nails into his own skin to see if Mike felt the same thing.

He was desperate to find out if he really was meant to be with Mike, but he maintained his rule of not doing anything rash. He had told Mike how he didn't like talking about his soulmate because somewhere he thought he would never find them since he was the only one (aside from Mike) who hadn't found their soulmate in their friend group. He usually didn't even like thinking about it, but with his big fat crush on Mike, he really couldn't help but wonder if that ache in his hands was from Mike working on his farm.

Mike told him one day that he never felt much, but sometimes he did, and he was hopeful that one day he would meet whoever he was supposed to. Stan expressed that he would be happy, but deep down, he was intensely jealous of whoever was Mike’s soulmate.

It was a few weeks into the fall semester Stan just needed to get out of the dorm because the desire to just be closer to Mike was suffocating. The pull in his heart was too strong for him to handle anymore. He took a walk to clear his head and try to rationalize his thoughts, and he ended up at a small coffee shop.

He went inside and ordered himself a small coffee. He planned on just leaving, but someone decided to bump into him quite harshly. Stan yelped as his coffee spilled over the front of him. It was hot and hurt quite a bit. The man apologized and offered another coffee to him, but the whole thing put Stan in a bad mood and he just wanted to return home. He zipped up his hoodie to cover up the stain and began the trek back home.

He closed the door behind him once he got home and sighed. The first thing he saw was Mike jumping off his bed and running up to Stan.

“I felt my soulmate Stan!”

Stan’s face fell for a moment, but he forced a smile for his friend. “That's really great. What did it feel like?”

“They must have gotten burned? It hurn all on my chest and my stomach.”

“Stan was silent for a moment and he knew. He knew he had to be Mike’s soulmate. How was he supposed to tell him?

“I’m your soulmate!” Stan couldn't hold it in, he had to say it.

“What?”

Stan slowly proceeded to unzip his hoodie to show the stain on his shirt. He looked back up at Mike warily, not nervous as to what his reaction might be. Mike’s face was confused for a second, but his expression lit up a moment later. He was still silent, but the hug he pulled Stan into held a million words that he couldn't even begin to string together to express how happy was.

“This is gross, but I was really hoping it’d be you,” Mike said when he finally pulled away, but he still had an arm loosely around Stan’s shoulder.

Stan laughed and pressed his forehead to Mike’s, pretending like he wasn't standing on his toes just a little. “That is gross and sappy. But I wanted it to be you too.”

“I’m glad,” he murmured and finally did what he had wanted to the moment he laid eyes on Stanley Uris.

He kissed him, so careful but full of passion and longing. His hand held Stan’s cheek gently and he had felt like he had know Stan his whole life despite only really knowing him for a few months.

Stan kissed him back, resting one hand on his shoulder. He was mildly surprised by the lack of awkwardness because of it being both of their first kisses, but it felt so right that there wasn't any possibility of it going wrong.

Stan was the one to pull away, a small smile unable to leave his lips. Stan really couldn't be happier that he had found his soulmate, and Mike could see that.

“You have a nice smile. I hope I get to see it more.”

Stan rolled his eyes, but he was a bit flustered. “Thanks. But if you don't mind, I’d like to change my shirt. Still feels kinda uncomfortable.”

“Oh, right!” Mike untangled his arms from around Stan and stepped back. “Sorry about that. Are you alright, are you really burned?”

“I’m alright, doesn’t hurt too much anymore.”

Mike nodded, “That's good.”

Stan gave him a smile and a nod, then turned to get a new shirt and change in the bathroom.

Mike watched him walk with a look of love and admiration in his eyes. It took all of his willpower not to jump for joy and shout in excitement. Instead, he flopped back onto his bed and waited for Stan to return, so he could hold him like he had wanted to for months and look forward to their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> i might make this into a series? i'll see
> 
> follow my tumblr! https://stan-uris-lives.tumblr.com/


End file.
